winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Palmtop
The Palmtop is a technomagic device owned by Tecna. Overview The palmtop can perform various tasks including research, data analyzation, email, live-video feed monioring, video chatting, holographic projection, and gameplay. The device also has a spectro-sensitive potentiometer. Appearance The palmtop's main body is grey and has dark grey hinges. The device has a port which allows things to connect to it. The lid is a semi-circle adorned with a blue triangle-like shape with a dark grey outline. When in use, the device's potentiometer will emit a green ray from this triangle-like shape. Images will also holographically project from this area. The projection site has green-to-blue inner rings and purple-to-blue outer rings that rotate in opposite directions during the projection. On the inside, there is a screen that appears green when examining topography or monitoring live-video feed, and blue when performing other tasks. The keyboard consists of pink, light pink, and grey keys of various shapes and sizes with several light pink ellipses surrounding it. A single key will pulse red when a signal is received. On one occasion, a key turned red when pressed. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Friends in Need," Tecna uses the device to research a broom. |-|Season 2= In "Rescue Mission," Tecna uses the device to monitor the video feed of Bloom, Stella, and Aisha entering a cave system. Later, she loses connection as the girls enter the cave system. In "Magic Bonding," Kiko alerts Tecna that the device has crashed. As Tecna takes her device to the balcony in the hopes of improving reception, she says that reception is bad and she may not be able to contact the girls again. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," Tecna uses the device to video chat Digit while trying to locate Professor Avalon. In "Race Against Time," Tecna is seen with the device in Professor Palladium's class. She later uses it to pinpoint Digit’s location. In "Win-x Together!," Tecna attempts to interface an organic hand with her operating system with the objective of opening a box. The device fails to link with the hand and sets the box on fire. Flora then concludes that nature and computers are too different to be compatible. In "Darkar's Prisoner," Tecna uses the device to calculate the percentage of the effect Darkar’s Fortress’ magic may have on the pixies. Later, she uses the device to examine the topological surface of Darkar's Fortress. In "Face to Face with the Enemy," Tecna uses the device to monitor impending attacks. |-|Season 3= In "The Princess' Ball," Tecna uses the device to technomagically sort clothing into her suitcase. Later, Tecna uses it to examine the invitations to Stella's Princess ball that Digit sent, and later uses it to check the RSVPs for the ball. In "Valtor's Mark," Tecna uses the device to see if she has received contact from Aisha. In "The Heart and the Sword," Tecna and Stella use the device to view Diaspro and Sky's engagement announcement. Later, Tecna is sent a signal by Flora to alert her that she and the girls are on their way to Alfea and need her to activate the Field Distortion Device. In "A Trap for Fairies," Tecna uses the device to consult her database for a solution to Faragonda’s imprisonment but her search yields no results. In "At the Last Moment," Tecna uses the device to project an image of the flying hover cyclists the Winx will imprersonate in order to enter Radius and Cassandra's wedding. In "The Pixies' Charge," Digit is inside the device playing a game. Tecna asks her to exit the device so she can pack it up for her mission. Later, Digit is seen playing inside the device again. |-|Season 4= In "A Fairy in Danger," the device beeps alerting Tecna that someone has adopted another Fairy Pet. Upon further investigation, Tecna comes to the conclusion that this person has been adopting multiple Fairy Pets under different names. |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= In "The Music Cafe," Tecna uses the device to video chat Timmy via holographic projection. Tecna expresses her concern of the Spectrographic Localizer not being able to stop the witches of Cloud Tower as it does not have the range they need. She asks Timmy to keep working on finding a solution. In "Legendary Duel," Tecna uses the device to video chat Timmy. She says that activating the Spectrographic Localizer was more complicated than she had previously thought, in which Timmy replies that she must set the localizer using a spectro-sensitive potentiometer. Tecna then uses the device's potentiometer to activate the localizer. Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Tecna uses the device to research a broom. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Tecna uses the device as Bloom peers in on the Winx. Trivia *A palmtop is a laptop computer. *This device is similar in name to another device of Tecna's. *Digit has a mini computer identical to this one. Gallery |-|Series= IMG 3513.jpg|Tecna researching a broom. IMG 3102.jpg|Tecna viewing video feed. IMG 3104.jpg|No connection. IMG 3103.jpg|Kiko alerting Tecna. IMG 3105.jpg|Assessing the problem. TPT.jpg|Tecna with the device. IMG 3760.jpg|The device attached to the hand. TPT3.jpeg|Tecna monitoring attacks. IMG 3108.jpg|Darkar's Fortress. IMG 3110.jpg|Tecna holding the device. IMG 3112.jpg|Tecna viewing the invitations. IMG 3111.jpg|Tecna viewing the RSVPs. TPT2.jpg|Tecna consulting her database. IMG 3128.jpg|Diaspro and Sky's engagement announcement. IMG 3114.jpg|Signal received. IMG 3115.jpg|Digit alerted. IMG 3116.jpg|Flora contacting Tecna. IMG 3118.jpg|Digit playing a game. IMG 3120.jpg|Digit outside the device. 7CE5AB29-AD54-4D0C-ABD7-C59A4F1305EA.jpeg|Tecna assessing the device’s readings. IMG 3929.jpg|Tecna talking to Timmy. IMG_3925.PNG|Tecna activating the Spectrographic Localizer. |-|Specials= IMG 3585.PNG|Tecna researching a broom. PTR.jpg|Tecna using the device. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Specials Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Items Category:Tecna Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Devices Category:Technomagic